


Rise And Shine

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Hinted OT6, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan loves giving people nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise And Shine

Jaehwan’s eyes flutter open to the feeling of fingers running through his hair.  
  
“Jaehwan-ah it’s time to get up,” a soft voice says, and Jaehwan blinks hard to get the sleep and harsh bedroom light out of his eyes.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Hakyeon is lying next to him with a gentle smile, chin propped up in one hand while the other continues stroking his hair, smoothing down to the base of his nape before sliding back up to the crown of his head. Fingers wrap around a tousled strand and tug gently, and Jaehwan whines at in response.

Hakyeon pats his cheek in finality before sitting up, padding his way to the washroom,“Wake Taekwoon-ah and Sanghyukie for me, would you?”  
  
“Okay,” Jaehwan says quietly, ending in a yawn.

He doesn’t know if Hakyeon heard him, but it doesn’t matter now, the sound of water running in washroom. Jaehwan rolls over, swinging his legs off the bed and sliding his feet into his favourite red panda slippers. His second oldest brother had gotten them for him for his birthday last year, saying that they looked cute and reminded him of Jaehwan. 

Shuffling into the living room, he watches Taekwoon’s still form on the couch for a moment, only his back rising up and down slightly from his deep breaths, before kneeling down next to him. He can’t help the smile the rises to his face as he pats the elder’s shoulder.  
  
“Leo,” he sing songs, biting his lip to contain the small giggle in his throat, “Leo-jjing wake up.”  
  
_Taekwoon hadn’t minded the nickname too much, but says that he doesn’t suit such a cutesy sounding nickname, that he knows Jaehwan only does it to tease him. And he would be right. But Jaehwan thinks it fits plenty, the way the elder’s cheeks round and ears pinken from embarrassment, from pleasure he wouldn’t admit out loud._  

There’s no response, so Jaehwan rocks his form gently, “Leo-jjing leo-jjing leo-jjing leo-jjing le- “  
  
He’s cut off from his chanting when Taekwoon lets out a small groan, a hand darting out blindly to squeeze his shoulder, and Jaehwan nearly squeaks in surprise. Taekwoon’s eyes open, surprisingly clear and focused as he looks at the younger. Jaehwan’s shoulders shrink to his ears from the ticklishness, a grin on his face despite himself as Taekwoon leans in close, warm breath on his ear. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?” Taekwoon says quietly, but without any heat. He bites at the soft part of Jaehwan’s jaw, right underneath his ear. His mouth travels lower, hot against his throat and the younger shudders.  
  
“Okay, okay, get up now hyung,” Jaehwan says, not answering his question. 

With a final rub at Jaehwan’s shoulder, Taekwoon gets up, stretching his arms in the air with a slight pop before pulling his zippered hoodie closed. He makes his way for the washroom and Jaehwan heads for Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s shared bedroom.

  
*  


Wonshik is already up, the light in the bathroom turned on, but Sanghyuk is still fast asleep, arms underneath his pillow and sheets twisted around him. The youngest is known for tossing and turning in his sleep, on top of his snoring, and Jaehwan smiles at the peaceful look on his face. He looks so much younger than he actually is, hair soft and unstyled on his forehead. 

He sits down next to Sanghyuk, patting his cheek, “Sanghyuk-ah. Hyukie, wake up.”  


The younger’s lips twitch slightly and Jaehwan knows he’s awake.  
  
“Hyukawaii, we need to go.”  
  
Sanghyuk’s mouth tightens into a thin line and Jaehwan decides it’s time to up the ante.  
  
“Han Sangpoop get up right now,” Jaehwan screeches softly, still mindful that it’s 4:30 in the morning.

 _Jaehwan had been a little tipsy when that nickname had come about. He was annoyed with Who Knows What that Sanghyuk did at the time, and he thought it would be the perfect way to get back at him by changing Sanghyuk’s name in his group chat from ‘Hyukie <3’ to ‘Han Sangpoop’, thought it was hilarious, and Hongbin did too, giggling with him in the corner of their booth as Sanghyuk glared at them, stuffing gopchang into his mouth._  
  
It wasn’t changed since.  
  
That’s when Sanghyuk takes him by the shoulders and rolls him over, pining him to the futon.  He moans when Sanghyuk straddles his waist, gently hitting his chest with loose fists.  
  
“Stop calling me that!” the younger whines overdramatically, looking down at Jaehwan through his fringe.  
  
“Okay I’ll stop,” Jaehwan grins, “Han Sangpoop.”  
  
“That’s it!”  
  
Sanghyuk fists the hair at the back of Jaehwan’s head gently, crushing their mouths together and the elder lets out a sigh. They’re giggling too much for it to be much of a kiss but then Sanghyuk licks into his mouth and Jaehwan’s hands scrunch tighter in Sanghyuk’s shirt. When they part, they’re panting slightly, lips pink and cheeks pinker; eyes bright.

Wonshik walks in to Sanghyuk sitting on top of Jaehwan and they both turn to him smiling widely. He merely blinks sleepily and walks out of the bedroom and the two on the futon dissolve into giggles again.    
  


* * *  
  
  
“Jaehwan-hyung wake up,” a voice says, much too close to his ear and he wants to burrow into the covers.  
  
Hands gently pry the comforter from his fists and he shivers at the cold hitting his sleep warmed body.  
  
“Wake up hyung,” the voice says again, but Jaehwan is resistant, he is sore and exhausted and his eyes won’t open. He huffs and curls up tighter.  
  
There’s a deep chuckle, and a softer voice joining the first one, and then the covers are ripped off him and he’s being lifted up in the air. He feels disoriented when he opens his eyes, everything is upside-down until he lifts his head and Taekwoon is looking back at him, a small smile curving his lips.  
  
“Morning hyung,” Sanghyuk says, and Jaehwan can feel his chest rumble from it.  
  
Taekwoon bites his lip, looking much too happy with himself as he makes eye contact with Sanghyuk behind him.  
  
“Morning…Jyanie.”

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
